The Silver haired hanyou on the seven seas
by Flaming.Transexual
Summary: Kagome is a simple girl who works in a small dinner with her mother and two brothers.Late one night she goes down to the dock where she meets The silver haired hanyou.He takes her captivehowever she's not going down without a fight.InuyashaKagomeSangoMiro
1. Chapter 1

The silver haired hanyou on the seven seas

Chapter One

'Perfect' that is the word every one thinks of when they think of Kagome Higurashi. Long ebony hair, night sky blue eyes, and creamy skin. It wasn't just looks either; the miko in training had the purest soul and would be friend every one. Well not exactly.

"Leave me the hell alone!" A girl that seemed in her teens, yelled.A young man stood to her left a dumbfounded look on his face. He was a handsome man, long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail held in place by a brown bandana. He was muscular but not overly bulky and had gorgeous coffee eyes.

"Kagome….please?" the man begged.

"Koga listen to me…I won't marry you or be your mate so stop asking!" kagome fumed.

"But kag-baby please reconsider, I love you and want to be with you! We have been together for three damn years that has got to mean something!" koga protested

"No," kagome yelled "It's been all in your head!"

Kagome stomped away anger at a maximum .She turned a corner and headed to work.

Kagome worked at a simple dinner with her two brothers and mother, she approached the small familiar eatery.

The dinner was small and simple. On the front of the family's bissnes was a sign that read 'Higurashi' in a black paint. The inside was warm and cozy. At the back was a small wooden bar, behind the bar stood a young man. He looked a couple years older than kagome 22 at the most. His hair was pulled into a little pony tail at the nape of his neck and his violet eyes sparkled with warmth. The rest of the place was hard wood with a couple of chairs, tables, and plates here and there.

Kagome took a seat at the bar and her brother set a glass of water down for her.Kagome sighed heavly a few times…..getting under miroku's skin. Rolling his eyes he turned to Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked in a clearly annoyed voice.

"Koga! He won't leave me the hell alone! He insists on calling me 'his woman'!" Kagome ranted for what seemed like hours to Miroku, he just rolled his eyes and muttered something about annoying sisters.

Kagome stopped talking when the bell above the door chimed and one of Kagome's close friends, Yuka, entered. She was tall and powerful for a girl (being a sorices and all.)

"Hello Yuka." Kagome greeted suddenly in a brighter mood.

"Hey, Kagome…..um where's Miroku?"

"Um…he was here."

"Hentai!" Yuka screamed and smacked the perverted boy over the head with her purse.

"So what do I own this pleasant visit, oh heavenly goddess?" Miroku asked with that infamous smirk of his.

Yuka hesitated at first knowing the news would not go over well with Kagome.

Taking a deep breath she screwed up her courage.

"Um…Kagome have you been talking with Koga lately?"

"Ya, I just was talking to him, why?"

"Well you see," Yuka could see the suspicion in her eyes so she just spit it out, "He has been going around saying you agreed to marry him!"

Kagome thought she was going to have a heart attack. 'Please tell me this is so kind of sick joke.' Kagome thought mentally.

"He's been saying what!" Kagome yelled outraged.

"Um…I thought I should tell you before someone else did."

"Thanks Yuka."

Yuka then left swiftly in case Kagome got any madder.

"Miroku…"Kagome whined.

"Don't even think about dragging me into this, this is your battle."

"Ughh…then what good are you?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I make a mean marttinii." Miroku said with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, this was turning out to be a hell of a day.

The kitchen door opened and Kagome's younger brother, Souta came bounding through followed by her mother.

Souta was small for his age. He was dressed in a dirty shirt and pants. His hair was ebony, much like kagome's and miroku's. His had a tint of brown in it though with emerald eyes.

Their mother was dressed in a simple cotton dress the colour of blood with a white apron over it.

"Kagome, I just herd the news, congratulations!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Kagome's got a husband!" Souta teased in a sing-song voice.

"Why you little brat…"Kagome jumped off her stool and chased after Souta. He dodged her attack and raced behind the bar. He hid behind Miroku.

"I ain't goin' to save ya." Miroku said, stepping aside before Kagome jumped him.

Souta was trapped between the bar, kagome, and a wall off glasses. He opened his mouth and let loose a ear shattering scream.

"MOMMM! KAGOME'S TRYING TO BEAT ME UP AGAIN!"

The Dinner was closed and the sun had set. Every one was asleep except for Kagome. What Kouga was saying was keeping her from getting decent nights sleep.

Tired of staying in her room, Kagome got dressed.

She wore a black cotton skirt that reaches her calf and a man's work shirt, tied at the side. She put on her work boots and put her hair up in a pony tail.

After she was dressed she went to her window and unlocked it. She swung a leg over the sill and climbed down the vines that wrapped around the side of the house.

She wandered down the empty streets of the town. This was the town where she was raised. She had never left the comfort of home, sometimes she wished she had.

She sauntered lazily down the dock, where it was completely silent except for the sounds of the sea waters. When her and Miroku were little they used to sneak down their. Their mother hated it, but that never stopped them. Even now she was still drawn to the sea.

She sat down on the dock and removed her boots, dipping her feet in the cool water. The moon was high and seemed inhuman. Half the dock was covered in shadow, like an alluring poison tricking you to taste what's beyond that.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed a calming breathe. She stared at the stars and let her mind wander.

Kouga was claiming she was his fiancée. What say did she get in all this? None at all that's what.

The sound of shoes on wood echoed through the dock. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

She scrambled to her feet and stared into the black abyss.

"Hello?"

No one awsered, the sound disappeared but their presence lingered.

"Don't you know it's not safe for little girls to be out at night?" A low smooth voice said.

A man stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon.

He had long flowing hair the shade of snow and molten amber eyes that glowed with intensity.

He wore a pair of black slacks and an open red vest. The vest gave a clear view of his fine toned abs and muscular forearms. He wore boots that reached his calf, a dagger wedged in them. Along his waist a Kanata was held securely.

A red and black bandana was placed over his mop of silver hair.

Kagome studied the man for a moment, taking in all of his features.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, confused.

The man ignored her and circled, as if catching his prey.

Kagome's eyes shone with fear and defiance. She shuffled back a few feet, kepping their gazes locked.

He advanced another step.

"Who are you?" Kagome repeated with urgency.

The man cracked a wicked smile and flashed a pair of canines.

He jumped at her and caught hold of her waist and dragged her to the ground. Kagome let out a silent scream as the air rushed from her body. She recovered quickly and made a futile attempt at escape.

She swung at him and managed a blow to his face. He caught hold of her hand and pined them, preventing any other attacks by her hands.

She kicked him in the gut and tried to remove his grip on her hands. He growled and tightened his grip on her hands. He straddled her slim waist to prevent any further problems.

Kagome glared at the man above her.

He stared at her for a minute and laughed.

Did that bastard just laugh! That arrogant, cocky, son of a bitch!

"Let me go!" Kagome ordered, irritably.

"Why should I? This so much more fun." He said firmly.

Kagme began to panic. She tried to buck him off and squirmed and wiggled. He was too heavy for her petite form. His solid weight was crushing her.

She couldn't feel anything from the waist down and a rib was probaly crack from when they first fall. Her hands were probaly going to be bruised around her wrist. Her skirt was ridden up to her thigh and the stitching was biting into her flesh.

There is no way in hell I am going to loose!

Kagome let her body relax and went limp.

What the hell?Inuyasha thought.

Kagome's entire body began to glow a bright yellow. It hummed with power. Inuyasha's hands began to burn.

"You're a miko?"

Inuyasha's hands and legs began to burn with intensity.

"Dammit!"

He grabbed the hilt of his dagger as he released her hands. He brought in down on her temple with enough force to knock her out.

The glow subsided as did the burning.

Satisfied it was safe, Inuyasha picked up the raven haired girl and carried her into the shadows.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up to the throbbing in her head. It felt like she was run over by ten trains.

She cracked a eye open and waited for her vision to clear.

"Uhg... My head."

She put her head in her hands and moaned in pain.

"What the hell happened?" She muttered.

She took her hands away from her head and stared at her hands. Each digit was covered in her blood.

She touched her temple and winced in pain.

She looked around the room, her gaze blank.

The room was all wood. In the middle of the room a blue and green area rug sat. A dresser was pushed to a side wall and there was a window above the bed, the only source of light. The single bed was draped in cotton sheets with matching pillows.

Kagome sat up from the bed and went to the door, she jiggled the handle.

Locked.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked herself.

A click sounded in the door and it opened.

In walked in a young curvy woman. Her hair was a bright red held in pig tails by two lilly white flowers.

She wore a black skirt that reached her knees and a blue shirt. It was cut into a V neck and stopped at her mid drift. On her feet she wore a pair of strappy heels.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked nervously, shifting from side to side.

"That is none of you concern," She said a face of stone, "Here change into this".

She tossed some clothing on the bed and left...locking the door behind her.

Kagome raised a eye brow.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked frustrated.

She looked down at her self and blushed.

Her skirt was torn up to her panty line, probably from a nail on the dock. Her shirt was rumpled and twisted and she was missing a shoe.

So Kagome changed.

She wore a corset that pushed all the essentials up, making to seem like they were popping out. It was purple and black. There were ties on the side of it and strips of fabric running along the top, just below the lace that framed it. She wore a small black mini skirt, just an inch below her butt, and a pair of ankle leather boots. Her hair hung limply at her shoulders and a small choker was tied around her throat.

Kagome blushed and tried to yank her skirt down.

The door opened again and the same girl came through. She grabbed Kagome by her bruised wrist and dragged her out the door.

"Miss? Where am I?" Kagome asked as she was dragged along the stair and in a dark hallway.

"Would you shut up? You'll get your answer soon enough!" The woman snapped, tightening her grip on Kagome's wrist.

"Will you at least tell me your name?"

The woman growl and glared at her through the corner of her eye.

"Ayame." The women replied curtly.

Kagome remain quiet for the rest of the way.

She walked through another hallway and into a warmly lit room. She was sat on the bed and told to stay there.

The door closed and clicked locked.

Kagome waited and tugged at her skirt, feeling naked.

The door opened fifteen minutes later.

The man who had captured her stood in the doorway and stalked into the room. He had a look of intensity on his face.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and pulled at her skirt.

"You. Who are you?" He asked in a stoic voice.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Kagome yelled in a rage.

Inuyasha raised his hand and slapped Kagome. Her neck snapped to the side as the burning sensation caressed the side of her face.

Her eyes were blurred and she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Do not speak unless spoken to!"

Kagome's eyes held fear and her sent lingered with the sent.

"You're frightened..." He observed, with a chuckled.

"Yes I'm scared! You were just hitting be around like a common bitch!"

He put both hand on each side if her head and leaned in close, inches apart.

"You are." His breath mingled with hers.

Inuyasha shoved away from the wall and grabbed a hold of her upper arm.

"OWW!" Kagome yelled, trying to pry his hand off her arm. The area was being bruised and thin blood lines flowed down her arms.

Inuyasha whirled around and glared at her.

Kagome froze her struggling and stared back at him.

"I told you to keep your trap shut!"

Kagome's eyes glittered with unshed tears as she tried desperately not to let them fall. His gaze felt like acid on her skin. The ship rock and she stumbled but regained her footing quickly.

He pulled her to the main deck and shoved through the men that were on the deck.

Kagome pulled at her skirt. The men were large burly men; they sat along the side of the ships deck.

Kagome glanced around and saw the women from before.

"Alright men!" Inuyasha bellowed.

A few men brought in a group of younger men, who looked very disgruntled.

Their was a total of five men. The first one had sandy brown hair and brown eyes, much like the one next to him, they had to be brothers. The one next to him was a short blonde and a tall red-headed fellow. Finally the last on was a dark haired man.

Kagome fought against her captures restrants. She pulled and twisted in his clawed grasp. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, he was fed up with her movements.

"Stop." Inuyasha commanded calmly.

She continued to pulled and yanked at his hand.

"I said STOP!" Inuyasha said, as he back handed her.

"Kagome!" One of the young men ran to her. He was the one with the dark hair, pulled into a rattail.

Miroku lunged at Inuyasha.Inuyasha swiped at him, using his dagger.

The dagger punctured his shoulder and blood dribbled down hid side. Inuyasha growled, how dare someone disobey him?

He growled and hit Miroku roughly on the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He kicked him square in the stomache. Blood pooled in his mouth as he coughed small cut was on his forehead from when he hit the ground bleeding steadily.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, pulling at Inuyasha's arm. He brushed her aside knocking her to the ground.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

" Stupid Wench, I told you to mind your business and remain silent!" The enraged hanyou yelled.

The men gathered Miroku and bound his wrist. He struggle much like his sister had done.

"Take him down stairs and lock him in with Ginta." Inuyasha instructed his men.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried for her brother.

"I said Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled his face was red from yelling and look ready to kill.

Kagome stopped yelling and glared at the cruel man before her. He took her away from her home and her brother and he has the nerve to tell her to shut up!

"Sango!" Inuyasha called into the deck.

A woman pushed her way though the ring of men, jabbing her elbow into a few. Her long dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail and flipped over her shoulder. Her pants were of black leather and matched her knee high boots. She wore magenta off-the shoulder top, it wound down her bare stomache and tide in the back. Stashed in her boot was a jewel incrusted dagger and a plan on in the other boot. Large hoop earrings hung from her ears and a matching necklace.

"What do you want?"

"Bring this girl into the gallery and feed her, then teach her the ropes of the ship, we got a new woman." He handed Kagome to Sango and crossed his arms.

The men were still in a tight group around them, they gave lust filled looks at Kagome and scared looks at Sango.

"And men? Hands off!" Inuyasha warned, he left and went back to his chambers.

Sango walked to the kitchen area and showed Kagome around, a lot more pleasant then the first women she talked to.

"Well I guess you are the newest member of the crew."

"Crew?" Kagome repeated.

"Ya, The Kizu No Kaze." She said as the ship sailed into the dead of night.

TBC…

Hello all!

Well that was chapter 2 what ya all think?

Review and tell me!

Merisusa-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

The silver haired hanyou on the seven seas

Chapter 3

Miroku struggled under the captures hold. He was being dragged down a set of creaky old wooden steps.

His shoulder was in eructating pain and felt like it was on fire. His breathing was low and deep and his whole stamach burned. His lip had been busted and a terrible pain shot through his head.

The rope jerked and Miroku went tumbling to the ground.

"Gett…up" The man slurred. He was a tall man and looked big enough to lift a mountain. His head was shaved and he had a rugid shadow on his jaw. The smell of whiskey wafted around him as he slurred his words.

Miroku slowly got to his feet and steadied himself.

They continued down the bottom deck until they reached the very back. At the back there was little light, and a few doors stood to the side.

He reached for the door and grasped the pad lock between his grubby fingers and unlocked it, missing a few times.

He unbound Miroku's wrist and tossed the young boy inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit by a few torches and candles. Off to the corner a few futons sat with stained and ripped sheets. Half eaten food and bones were littered here and there.

On one of the beds a young boy sat lazily.

"Where the hell am I?" Miroku muttered.

"Who are you?" The young man said, barly raising his head.

Miroku studied him for a moment.

He had a tuff of black hair, while the rest was a odd grey color. He wore a dirtied pair of slacks that were cut to make shorter. He wore no shirt and dried blood stained his forearm and midrift. He was a lanky boy with high cheek bones and a strong nose. His ears were pointed as were his teeth.

Miroku looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He stood up offered his hand to Miroku.

"What's wrong can't speak English, the names Ginta." He said.

Miroku shook his hand, a little nervourse.

"Miroku." He replied curtly.

"So how do you get out of here?" Miroku asked, glancing around the room.

Ginta snorted "When ever the big fat guy unlocks the door."

"You mean-" Miroku paled.

"Yep.Your a prisoner."

Sango brought Kagome to the gallery and feed her. They receive a few looks from the men but other then that no one bothered them. Kagome picked at the slop she was given, not really in the mood the eat. Her mind was doing double time. What was Miroku doing here? Is he o.k? Who was that demon? Sure he may hide his features but it's not hard to tell. It would have been a hell of a lot easier to just marry Kouga!

Kagome pushed her plate aside and tried not to cry.

Sango didn't really talk that much, but was a lot friendlier than the other woman. On the way down she had explain a few thing, if not the get rid of the confusion clouding Kagomes mind.

Herself and Ayame were the only females on bored, not including Kagome. Kagome had been captured by the captins choice, which means she got no say to anything. The ship was a ship of men, who just try to get into trouble.

The only reason they had stopped in her town was because they need supplies and new cabin boys.

Kagome was showed around the deck and into the many places and introduce to a few men that were half-decent.

Sango led Kagome back to the main deck, the night was ending, and the sun was rising above the sea line.

The captin was no where in sight but a few of the young men from earlier were on deck. Sango led her down the middle deck and through a wide hallway.

She knocked on the door that stood to the side.

The door was thrown roughly open, nearly taking its hinges off.

"WHAT?"

Rolling her eyes Sango gestured to Kagome.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Sango asked.

Growling, Inuyasha ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Put her in my room."

"Yes captin'" She said, grasping Kagome gently by her arm and pulling her past Inuyasha. She sat her on her bed and left the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and turned his back to her, going to his desk.

What was going on? Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles. That wench was getting to his head. Her scent wrapped around him like a blanket and suffocated him. He tried to convince himself that it was because she looked like Kikyou, his deceased lover.

The more he did the more his control waned.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the said girl. She was pulling at her skirt and chewing at her bottom lip. Inuyasha twisted around and faced her.

"You. What's your name?" Inuyasha asked, pointing a clawed finger.

"Ka-Kagome." She said as she ran her hand over her bared arms.

She gulped and met his molten yellow eyes, with twilight eyes.

"And do you have a name?" Kagome asked as she gathered up her courage.

Inuyasha stared at her for a long while, his face hard and passive.

"Inuyasha." He replied curtly.

The corners of kagome's mouth twisted into a half grimace half smirk.

"What did you do with my brother?" Kagome's eyes burned into him and dared him to lie.

"He is fine. He's in one of the rooms downstairs."

Kagome nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied he was safe.

Her adrenaline rush she had worked up when she was fighting the hanyou was catching up with her. She yawned and rubbed her porcelain eyes.

"Sleep." Inuyasha commanded.

"Where?"

"On the bed, where else?"

"But what about-"Kagome stammered.

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha sat down in the desk chair.

"I-I want to leave!" Kagome said fiercely.

Inuyasha shot from his chair and caught her upper arm in his calloused hand.

"You are going to stay here! You will do as I say, no question asked!" He roared.

"No! You took me from my home and you expect me to listen to your demands!"

Inuyasha's fist connected with her jaw. Inuyasha looked like stone. That was his way of telling himself that Kagome meant nothing that she was a mere common whore.

"Go ahead…do it again I don't care anymore!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha's eyes turned dark and he looked surreal.

"You will listen to me and you will stay on the ship!"

Kagome's eyes glowed with rage.

He growled and left, not trusting himself with her tonight. He locked the room for the night and left to cool off.

When he left and she was sure he was gone Kagome broke down and cried. She rose from the bed and went into the built in bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

Her lip was busted from his last blow and she had begs under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She cleaned the blood off her face and went back into the room,

She cried again and that is how she fell asleep, crying all alone.

Inuyasha stared over the banister of the ship. His back was pressed to the mast and his lest legs dangled over the side of the ship.

Most women would have crumbled my now…why not her? Why was she so special?

He didn't know…nor wanted to know.

He gave that wench his bed and he could have just sent her off to the lock cabin where they would keep all the whinny wenches and the runts.

She was different and id bugged and plagued his mind.

Inuyasha ran a hand over his face and shut his eyes.

"Nothing good is going to come out of this" He muttered as he watched the sun, ripple with bands of color.

TBC…

Well there is chapter 3!

Anyways, I know Inuyasha is a asshole right now…but in either the next or the Chapter after that he will be nicer to her…

Anyways

Read & Review!

Merisusa-Chan


	4. author note

Author note:

Sowy for not updating sonner.I have been so damn busy with summer school and vacation.I'm in the middle of writing chapter 4.It should be up in a day or two.

Well if u got any idea's for me….email me at and let me know

Xoxo

Merisusa-Chan


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome moaned as the light filtered through the window above the bed.She cracked a eye open and peered around the room.

It was similar to the first one she was placed in. At the far wall sat a desk and chair sat ,littered with papers.At the other wall a tall dresser sat, in cherry wood. Clothes were hanging out and thrown here and there. The bed which she sat was closest to the door. It was a large canopy bed, with fine silk sheets of red and gold.

Kagome sat up on her elbows and rubbed her blurred eyes.

She had barley slept and when she had she would think about Inuyasha the rude and domineering captain.

Kagome's eyes burned with tears at the thought. She furrowed her brow together in agitation.

Though she was feeling better but her head still pounded and a shooting pain stabbed through the right side of her face.

Kagome breathed a deep breathe in hopes of calming her nerves.

The door swung open and Kagome's eyes shot open, her heart taking a wild leap.

"Come on ."She was grabbed by her forearm and dragged out of the room. Inuyasha jerked her around a corner, twisting her body a odd way.

Inuyasha growled and placed both hands on her shoulders to steer her better.

He ushered her up a set of stairs to the main deck and back down into the gallery.

A large table was placed in the middle of the room, seating large and small men and the two woman, speaking to a couple guys.

He pushed her to the kitchen area and finally did he stop.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Cook."

"Excuse me?"

"You herd me cook." He snarled and turned on his heel and left, shouting at a few crewmates on the way.

Kagome's shaky hand clawed through her hair. She took a breathe and looked around, spotting the fridge.

She opened it and nearly gagged at it's contents.

Inside was very few edible items. A half eaten sandwich was the most appealing thing there.

Kagome sifted through the cupboards and settled for a couple pots of ramen.

She served the crew and went to the main deck.

The sun was covered in angry grey clouds. They billowed together in a warning of a storm. Off to the edge of the ship odd men here and there were set working.

She stood at the bow of the ship, her hand supporting her weight on the banister.

'Why? Why did this happen to me?' she asked the heavens.

She glanced down at the rushing water and a sense of longing and grief swept over her.

'I'm going to die on this ship! Miroku can't save me! I have to save myself!' Kagome's eyes widened and a mist of tears flowed from her eyes. Her vision blurred as she wiped at her tears.

One of the crewmates came by carrying a load of supplies. Missing Kagome's meek form, he brushed past her knocking her off balance.

She was hurdled into the angry depths. Her breath rushed from her lungs, as she attempted to grab hold of the deck.

"AHHHHH!"A scream tore from her raw throat.

She landed in the water with a loud splash and was forced near the bottom as she franticly kicked for air. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She opened her eyes in the darkened sea. Her head spun and her kicks become less urgent.

Her eyes became half lidded and glaze. With a final kick she gave up and drifted.

With unforeseen force she was thrust back into the breathing day. Kagome swallowed air like a starving child. The waves crashed on her soaked back, attempting to drag her back down.

Around her waist a clawed hand held securely and pulled her back to the rocking ship. Her eyes widened and she began to fight. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed at the hanyou's chest.

"Get away! Just let me die! I will anyways!" she yelled over the roar of the ocean.

Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on her.she struggled with no avail.

"Listen,no one is dying tonight so quite fighting!"

Kagome glared at him and pushed him under. Moments later he came up sputtering.

"What the hell!"

Kagome was pulled under again and screamed, latching on to the demon. He turned his back on her ,still gripping her waist to keep her afloat.

"Get on my back."

"NO! I said leave me alone!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha growled and wrapped one her arms around his neck, pulling for shore.

"I said no one is dying, and I meant it!"

Kagome latched on to him as he began to swim steadly to the dreary ship.

Crew mates were gathered around the bow of the ship watching in shock as the feared captain saved the life of a human girl. Sango stared wide eyed as he boosted Kagome up the ladder and over the rail.

Once the pair were on the ship it made a angry twist and rocked violently. Kagome landed on the hard wood floor, hitting her head of the mast.

Sango made a move to help her but stoped.Inuyasha was growling and sneering at all the men on the deck. The raven haired girl was shaking and looked to be in shock.

Inuyasha pulled her from the ground and looked into her salt tear eyes. Her sapphire eyes shook along with her body. That held pain and fear.

Inuyasha pulled her past the gaping onlookers and into his quarters.

She was soaked though and looked like a dead animal. He bent down and kneeled in front of the shivering girl.

Her eyes were down cast and pale, outline in bruises.

His hands shook as he stared at the damaged girl. The damage he had done. He brushed aside her limp wet locks and gazed at her frail and delicate face.

Kagome flinched when his claws grazed her cheekbone. She stared up into guilty ember eyes.

The ship rocked to the left violently, causing Kagome to topple into the hanyou's lap.

She quickly pushed him away and curled herself into a ball. Inuyasha made a move to help the small frightened woman when the door burst open.

"Captain!"

Inuyasha growled and whipped around,placing his emostionless mask back in tact.

"What?"

"We need help!We have to abandon ship or find shore!the shorm is picking up and we already lost three crew members!"The young lad hurried away,running away from the warm quarters.

Inuyasha shot a galce at Kagome.

"I will be back...stay here whatever you do."

And with that he left through the door.

"What now?"

Hey all!i know I had said that I would have updated forever ago!

And I am so sorry!

But I had major writers block...and that just plan sucked!

Well here is chappy number 2!

OH! And I have a new idea for a fanfiction!

Don't worry my faithful reader!i will finish the all...eventually!

Well revew,flame,stalk me!Just let me know what you think!

XD

Je ne

Merisusa-Chan


	6. Chapter 5

Okay guyz! I am soooooo Sorry for not updating sooner! But I have been working on this story! Just haven't gotten around to typing it up!

Well I'm back now... Well anyways on with the story!-waves- And thanks for all the great reviews!

Chapter 5

------------

Kagome sighed and looked around the captain quarters. She could hear the yells from fellow crew mates outside and was beginning to worry.

A loud crashed echoed through the room and the wick candle that lit the room flickered.

Kagome jump up on the canopy bed and looked out the small 32 inch window that was barley in reach. She stood on her tiptoes, and looked out into the eerie gray night.

The boat rocked again and she fell from her perched at the window. She stood firmly as possible on her feet and looked at the door. She knew the captain had locked it, but there was no way in hell that she was staying here and doing nothing!

With a determined look on her face she pulled one of the wires out from her corset and slipped it into the simple lock, she fiddled with the lock and twisted it. One good thing about growing up with brothers, you learn a few things like how to pick a lock.

The lock clicked and she was free.

She swung the door open and rushed out. Salt air assaulted her senses with a licking sensation like no other, making her eyes water. She wobbled on jelly-kneed legs down the hall, led by the flickering lights of the lanterns.

Orders were hollered from the main port and the crew made quick to reply. They tightened the rafters and steered the shaking ship. It took 3 crew mates to keep the wheels at a steady pace and even then it slipped through there fingers.

Rain poured fiercely on the ship, rocking it at a harsh rhythm. Kagome came to the end of the hallways and watched the on goings with worried eyes.

'_Now would be a good time to find Miroku..._'

A plot began to form in the pretty little head of hers. She was leaving that horrid ship. Tonight.

She slipped past the busy crew, without drawing any attention to herself. If the hanyou had seen her, he had paid no mind to her.

She crept through the dark and dreary hallways. After many attempts at many doors she began to get discouraged.

However when Kagome herd the call of her older brother in his unmistakable voice, she bounded to the locked door.

The door had been abandoned when the call of a storm, leaving the door unarmed.

Kagome swiped the keys from the floor, where the nitwits men had dropped them. She threw the door open and froze.

Her brother was in a headlock by another man, his arms grasping for some sort of anchor to hold onto. The other man grinned and tightened his hold on Miroku.

"Gah!" His arms failed and he twisted his neck at an odd angle and caught Ginta's hair in his fingers giving it a firm yank.

"Miroku!" Kagome called to him, a hand placed on her hip and an eyebrow cocked.

Ginta glanced up at Kagome and parted from the ebony hair man a dashing smile quirking on his lips.

"Hello oh fine maiden! How may I be service to you?" He said in a sing-song voice and sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh shove it Ginta, that's my sister!"

His eyes widened and he did a double take.

"Enough squabbling! We have to get out of here!" Kagome shouted and yanked Miroku out of the room by his hand.

The boat sounded with an earth shattering crack and rocked on a slant. Kagome stumbled and landed on her face.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" Miroku called over the roar of thunder.

"Yeah...Come on."

They sneaked past the crew mate and though the hall, they hid in the cover of the shadows. The wind howled withy ferocity of a lion and slapped against the planks of the ship. Thunder boomed and lightening lite the sky in mystical lights.

"ABANDON THE SHIP!"

A small boy about seven ran down the halls, screaming at the top of his lungs. His rust colored hair was plastered to his forehead and emerald eye shone with urgency.

They dashed after the young boy, hoping he would lead to safety. He lead then to the side of the ship, where crewmates where piling in.

Kagome shot a glance over at Miroku and Ginta.

"We have no choice...and I'm not dieing here." Kagome muttered before she climbed the ladder to the small floating craft in the dangerous waters.

Miroku climbed down after her and Ginta followed, not planning on being left behind. Kagome looked up at the sinking ship, waiting for them to release the life boat into the deadly waters. She clutched onto Miroku's arm like a scared child.

She heard a crack in the side of the ship and narrowed her stormy eyes at the dock. She paled and was ready to jump of the craft called a ship. Kagome buried her face into Miroku's neck and bit her lip in fear.

'_Maybe he won't notice me..._'Kagome though as she felt the boat rock under the captain's weight.

Inuyasha pulled at the thick bind of cord that kept them attached to the ship and turned burning amber to his crew. The storm was only going to get worm, he could smell it.

The ship was big enough to fit twenty people and by the looks of thing it wasn't going to hold.

Inuyasha herd a strangled sob that sounded all too familiar and snapped his head to the left but saw nothing but men. He took a strong whiff of the salted hair and new then when he smelt the hint a jasmine and vanilla that she was there.

Inuyasha's intense molten orbs to his crew and picked through them mentally. He heard another sob and followed the noise with precise accuracy. There between a large man and a captor the raven haired beauty sat. Her arms wound around the unknown man's waist as he soothed her with gentle words.

Jealousy and envy boiled in his stomach and made his want to gag. He tried to stomp down on the feeling with anger but that only further spoiled his sour mood.

'_Jealous? Me? Yeah right! But...God damned stupid wretch!_' Inuyasha snarled and watched the small girl whimper pathetically.

The boat jerked and twisted in the wild seas. Barley able to keep afloat. The endless void of black inky ocean swirled below them and made it seem impossible. Lightening cracked and Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the young woman.

Then with a jaw shattered, backbreaking scream the ship tipped and all was lost in an abyss of water and screams for help.

TBC...

Dun Dun Dun...CLIFFY!

HeeHee...Well tell me what you think

And there?Yea happy Kya? I updated...now leave me alone!

Lol just playin' Love yea

Review please!

The more I get the fast I'll get inspired

Je Ne

Merisusa


End file.
